En un cielo sin estrellas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Se cuela en su cama en medio de la noche pese a las muchas veces que le ha dicho cuanto le molesta que haga eso, y lo convence entre besos y caricias. Y él se resigna. Porque sabe, con la certeza de que el sol sale por el este y se esconde por el oeste, que en un cielo sin estrellas solo lo mira a él. *BL* *Sting/Rogue*.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #18 Fuegos artificiales. [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Sting y Rogue.

**Extensión: **1138 palabras.

**Notas: ***Sting/Rogue* Carajo, a este paso más que de Sabertooth la tabla parecerá de estos dos, que aún tengo muchas ideas para ellos. Pero claro, escribiré también de los demás, esos que solo aparecen aquí en clave y ahí que reconocer cuando los nombro. Pero lo hago, que conste.

También trataré de escribir menos angts.

**.**

* * *

**En un cielo sin estrellas...**

Se cuela en su cama en medio de la noche pese a las muchas veces que le ha dicho cuanto le molesta que haga eso. Y él se resigna, se resigna porque no le queda de otra, y Sting lo sabe.

Sting es un idiota, eso es indudable para todos los que lo conocen, pero no es un idiota en todo. Porque entonces seria un perfecto idiota y Sting está lejos de la perfección, sea cual sea, o al menos así lo ve Rogue. Por eso, porque Sting no es un idiota en todo, es que se cuela en su cama. Sabe, con la certeza de que el sol sale por el este y se esconde por el oeste, que entre beso y beso lo convencerá, que entre caricias enterrara los errores y estos quedaran olvidados. Pero lo único que no sabe, y es por eso que Sting es un idiota, es que el dolor no lo puede enterrar ni convencer.

Tal vez, piensa Rogue mirando el cielo negro, mañana no sea igual. Tal vez mañana, al mirar al mar, el sol salga por ahí, por el oeste. Tal vez, solo tal vez.

Mientras tanto, esa noche, y todas las que le sigan hasta que el sol cambie su curso, lo dejara quedarse en su cama.

Sting levanta las sabanas con suavidad y se acomoda a su lado, luego acomoda su cabeza en su hombro y devuelve las mantas a donde estaban inicialmente. Entonces su aliento golpea su cuello y sus manos lo envuelven lentamente, siempre con suavidad. Pero no siempre, porque lo que sigue no es con suavidad, al menos no para su alma. Duele, como cuando metes el dedo en una llaga. Duele como una herida infectada, sucia y desagradable. No la miras pese a que sabes que está ahí, porque mirarla es molesto y te recuerda que debes hacer algo con ella. No quiere curar sus llagas, y Sting tampoco tiene planeado hacerlo. Él es quien entierra el dedo, después de todo.

¿Por dónde crees que salga el sol?

Por el este, siempre saldrá por el este.

¿Siempre?

Abre los ojos que no sabe cuando cerro, lo nota dormitando sobre su pecho y se levanta, lo oye quejarse pero no le importa, solo mira a la ventana. Negra, nunca ve las estrellas desde su cuarto. O quizás no es eso.

¿Por dónde crees que se esconda el sol?

Por el oeste, siempre se esconderá por el oeste.

¿Siempre?

Mañana, las palabras le suenan ajenas, lejanas. Voltea, le presta atención, es lo mínimo ya que lo despertó, y escucha sus comentarios sobre la feria y sobre que tiene que ir, aunque no quiera. No irán juntos, después de todo, o tal vez sí y Sting se separe de él unos minutos después.

¿Y si mañana no saliera por el este?

No pasará, nunca pasará.

¿Nunca?

La feria es grande, y el cielo que se cierne sobre ella lo es aún más. Pero no tiene estrellas, nunca las tiene. Para Rogue el cielo hace mucho que no tiene estrellas, o quizás no es eso.

Sting se marchó hace un rato, como supuso que haría. Los demás también se han marchado, cada uno a lo suyos. Ya sea para ver vestidos, oír música o retar a algún incauto a un duelo. Y mientras, él es el único que camina hacia lo alto de la colina para ver los fuegos, o quizás para ver las estrellas. Pero él nunca las ve.

Se sienta en un lugar apartado y mira al cielo a tiempo para oír el primer disparo.

¿Y si mañana no se esconda por el oeste?

No pasará, nunca pasará.

¿Nunca?

Como una estrella más brillante de lo normal se alza en el cielo, y luego se extingue, y él ya no ve nada hasta el siguiente. Todos salen del mismo lugar, todos se esconden por el mismo lugar. Como estrellas en el cielo negro, estrellas grandes y ficticias, y una mano posándose en sus hombros. Y una disculpa, por no ver los fuegos artificiales con él. Y una excusa, que se pierde entre el olor a alcohol de su aliento y el de perfume barato de su ropa. Y el último fuego, como la estrella más brillante del cielo. Más que Sting.

Dicen que si miras directamente al sol quedarás ciego, y ya no podrás ver nada, todo será negro. Un gran cielo negro sin estrellas.

Pero él hace tiempo que no ve un cielo con estrellas. O quizás no es eso, quizás el problema es que Sting lo dejo ciego.

Se apaga el último fuego y cae, se esconde en el mar dispersado como miles de escombros, miles de fragmentos. Así como su alma.

Un reclamo, luego un beso y una caricia, y todo queda olvidado. ¿Debería?

¿Sabes que el sol es una estrella? Como una gran estrella de fuego, así como los fuegos de esta noche.

No, no debería. No debería simplemente quedar todo olvidado.

¿Y si el sol saliera por el oeste y se escondiera por el este?

Eso no pasará.

¿Y si pasará?

¿Y qué pasaría, en realidad, algo cambiaría?

Podría dejar de amarte. Dejaría de hacerlo.

Y ni los besos ni las caricias ocultarían las heridas y el dolor. Ni el olor del alcohol y el perfume barato de su cuerpo. Y ya no lo dejaría dormir en su cama.

Pero eso no pasará, el sol saldrá por donde debe salir. Y los fuegos se extinguirán siempre, porque son ficticios. Y él podrá volver a colarse en su cama, como todas las noches.

En un cielo negro sin estrellas, nada opaca el brillo de su compañero. Hace mucho que no ve una estrella. O quizás no es eso, quizás Sting lo dejo ciego y a él en realidad no le importa.

¿Y si el sol saliera por el este y se escondiera por el oeste?

Tú podrías seguir amándome, como ha sido siempre.

Con todos los contras y con todo el dolor. Pero a Rogue no le importa, no le interesa mirar su herida ni que tan infectada está. Si no la miras, puedes olvidar que debes hacer algo con ella.

En un cielo negro con estrellas, todas se han hecho invisibles para él porque lo cegó una sola. Una que se cuela todas las noches en su cama aunque ya le haya dicho que le molesta.

Bajan del monte y se reúnen con los demás, y oye las risas suaves, los cánticos y los gritos. Y de alguna manera ve, por un efímero segundo, las estrellas en el cielo. Odia la oscuridad, pero de alguna manera le gusta el cielo negro sin estrellas. Después de todo no necesita las estrellas, no puede verlas ni quiere verlas. Solo quiere verlo a él.

…**solo te miró a ti.**


End file.
